Just my Tutor
by Escapefromwonderland
Summary: Is the third sign of the apocalypse occurring? Rachel Barbra Berry is failing one of her classes and there is only one solution.


The day started off normal enough. The halls of William McKinley were buzzing with minor gossip started by one, Jacob Ben Isreal. It was strange that not a single person has been slusheed yet, but it was still early. The normality however lasted till first period. In room 204 's Spanish room- the seemingly normal morning went to shit.

They were learning the conjugation of irregular verbs when, a shriek echoed across the room. All heads turned to Rachel Berry -commonly known as the most dramatic girl in Ohio- once they realized that it was just Rachel the class went on and nobody said anything about her outburst except, one person.

"Jesus, Berry do you plan on shattering the windows with your whale like wails?!" Now there is only one person that can pull off that insult, Santana Lopez. Rachel sat there still looking shell shocked as Santana was reprimanded for being 'rude'. The class dragged on for what seemed like forever with little to no disturbances.

"Rachel and Santana stay after class." Was said as he was typing something into his laptop. Santana sighed and Rachel barely nodded her head and mumbled something under her breath. Everyone in the room filed out except for Rachel and Santana who, stood in front of Mr. Schue's desk and he motioned both of them to come closer.

"I'll cut to the chase Rachel, you are failing Spanish." At that strange statement the fiery Latina standing next to Rachel bursts out laughing. Rachel sends her a glare that does not deter the girl from laughing her butt off.

"Am I'm witnessing the 3rd sign of the apocalypse? Please tell me this isn't a dream, I can't believe big shot Rachel Berry is failing one of her classes." Rachel continued to drill holes into Santana's head with her huge chocolate eyes. Santana's laughter is cut off as Mr. Schue sighs.

"That's enough Santana! I did not call you up to belittle Rachel. I feel that Rachel would do better if one of her peers tutored her." Mr. Schuester couldn't even get the rest of his statement out as Santana cuts him off.

"You are crazy if you think I would even consider considering being her tutor. I mean look at her, she would drag down my reputation more than being in Glee club." When mentioning the 'precious' Glee club Rachel's hands balled into fists.

"You can belittle me with your petty insults but, leave the club out of it. We welcomed you with open arms. We didn't care about your social ranking and we are a family, that means we stick together, not pick on eachother for no reason!" This was the most passionate Rachel has been in the past week, she has been down ever since Finn decided to go back to Quinn.

"Shut your pie hole Hobbit! Don't you dare say the club welcomed me with open arms! You must be blind to not see the nasty looks I get from our 'family' but, whatever I don't need any of you. I'm leaving." Before Santana could get anywhere a firm hand landed on her shoulder no doubt belonging to their teacher.

"Listen up you two. There has been some tension ever since Santana joined the New Directions and this seems like a nice way for you to bond. Now, Santana you are my best student and Rachel you are my second worst, to motivate you to work together at the end of the year I will average both of your grades and that will be your final grade." You could hear a pin drop in the room. Nobody dared to utter a word till the ever fearless Santana spoke up.

"Yeah right, you're bluffing there is no way something like that is allowed." Their teacher rose a challenging eyebrow.

"Figgins owes me a favor and he already accepted my proposal, something about improving the school's overall GPA level." Their teacher's tone left little room for argument as the floor became extremely interesting to look at. Rachel who has been eerily quiet for the most part timidly met his gaze.

"I agree to be tutored by Santana." As soon as the words left her mouth Santana sent Rachel a murderous glare. There was a rumor floating around that if Santana gives you her death glare that you will turn to stone. Rachel Berry would probably agree with the rumor, Santana's glare was the scariest thing since watching that documentary about where food comes from.

"Do I not get a say in this! I'm the one who would have to sacrifice my precious time to deal with Manhands." You could see the disappointment in Rachel's eyes and it almost -keyword being almost- made Santana feel guilty. With her perfect GPA at stake Santana actually considered tutoring Berry. The chance to torture Berry and possibly get in Mr. Schue's good graces might be worth changing her schedule.

"Fine I'll do it on one condition, Berry you have to beg for it." Santana proclaimed, smirking at the perplexed expression on Rachel's face. In the matter of seconds Rachel's facial expressions ranged from confused to angry to curious and finally settled on one full of determination.

"Of course only a person as sadistic as you would ask me to beg for your help." At Santana's raised eyebrow Rachel let out a small sigh and gets on he knees and looks up at Sanatana who, is now towering over her. "Please Santana tutor me in Spanish. You are the best at it, no one could ever compare to you. Please teach me to talk as beautifully and as fluently as you. I'm begging you Santana, please." Rachel's dramatics elicited a small giggle from the girl above her as her cheeks were slightly tinted a beautiful rosy pink. She knew she would say yes.

"Get off the floor Hobbit. I guess since you asked so nicely I'll tutor you but, if you tell anyone about our little arrangement I'll personally kick your ass all the way to New York." Rachel nods her head instantly not wishing to ruin whatever relationship she has with Santana. "Since you are always wanting a challenge, your first assignment in our tutoring thing is to translate this phrase 'Parece que estamos atrapados entre nosostros' got it?"

On that note Santana left a confused Rachel in the classroom with an equally confused Mr. Schue. Nobody realized that they missed second period.

**AN: So, did you like it? Should I continue it? Please leave a review and remember, you are awesomely amazing.**


End file.
